Seiya Ω: Dawn of End
Dawn of End (ドーン・オブ・エンド), alternatively Ω Meiō Shinwa (Ω冥王神話; Omega Hades Mythology), is a fanfic by MGW based on Saint Seiya Omega, combining the derivative work's Hades Saga and spinoff THE LOST CANVAS. Ideas/Creation & Concept Once again impressed by the Seiya fans, MGW thought of this story in 2015 and created the first chapter in March of the same year. She decided to set it sometime after 2nd season, but many details are still in the works, including changes from the Pallasbeda battle. MGW is expecting a "long series". So far, she has decided that Phoenix Ikki and Aries Kiki are deceased post-season 2. As the story was published near the end of March, the official title was decided. Alternatively, it's still called Ω Meiō Shinwa, Seiya Omega: Return of Hades, or Omega: Hades Chapter. Japanese title is "Saigo no Reimei" (最後の黎明); kana is ドーン・オブ・エンド. Spanish title is "Última del Amanecer." (Final Dawn). While mentioned in Saint Seiya Taizen as one of the Twelve Olympians, the goddess Demeter wasn't apparent in the Seiya Series. Therefore, due to her heritage connected to Hades, and the stories about her in Greek myth, she was chosen as an important antagonist. MGW predicted at least three deaths among the protagonist cast. Original Characters The name of OC Gold Saint Hermes was chosen due to the Greek god being known as a messenger and a trickster. He also turned others into stones and various birds (thus the pet bird), including Agron for his disrespect. The OC Capricorn Safar had various names: Zoro, Rapier, En Garde, Darius, and Khushal. Gargoyle Rouen is named after a city in Normandy, France, and its signature Catholic cathedral. Gargoyles were designed from carved stone to filter rain water, and it was suspected that it was so scary looking that it warded off evil spirits. Story & Characters Months, nearly a year, after the defeat of Saturn (Season 2 of Seiya Omega), Kouga returns to the Sanctuary, only to see the death of a longtime friend. A new Holy war is declared, but the Saints face obstacles in their way; a Goddess's revenge prevents them from reuniting, and for three days Athena senses an imbalance in the Cosmos. Are the stars of Leo Minor (Lionet), Wolf, Aquila, Cygnus, and Dragon fluctuating? Terms & Techniques Next to the English term is the Portuguese and Spanish term. ; Saint (Santo) :(聖闘士; セイント) The Kanji stands for "star warrior". A warrior of justice who fights for the Goddess Athena, and is guarded by one of the 88 constellations. The stars of each constellation serve as a vital point; in LOST CANVAS, every time a Saint died, his constellation faded from Hades's planetarium-like projection hall. The Saints boast superhuman ability and are divided into three classifications - Bronze (48), Silver (24), and Gold (12). The Gold Saints represent the Twelve Zodiac signs. Also, a Bronze's fist speed is Mach 1, while a Silver is Mach 2 - 5. Gold Saints are as fast as speed of light. ;Cloth :(聖衣; クロス) Kanji stands for "star robe". The protective armor (armadura) of the Saint, modelling its constellation. Offensive and defensive ability increases, but a Cloth becomes a heavy piece of armor when there is a low cosmos surge, or it can reject the wearer. There are three Saint cloths: Bronze (青銅聖衣; ブロンズクロス）、Silver, (白銀聖衣; シルバークロス）、Gold (黄金聖衣; ゴールドクロス）. The Cloths are also called Vestidura Sagrada (holy garment) or Manto Sagrado (holy cloak). ;Cosmos :(小宇宙; コスモ) The Kanji stands for "microcosm" or "galaxy". Cosmos are the internal energy within Saints (and others) burn and utilized in battle. It is proportional to spiritual strength and concentration. Also, blocking the five senses can enlarges the Cosmos. ;Holy War (La Guerra Santa) :(聖戦) An intense battle that happens every several hundred years where Athena faces her greatest foe, particularly the King of the Underworld Hades. Other Gods that Athena has historically faced is Ares and Poseidon. ;Specter (Espectro) :(冥闘士; スペクター) Kanji stands for "dead warrior". The 108 warriors of Hades, King of the Underworld. Inspired by the novel Shui Hu Zhuan (水滸傳), commonly known as as "Water Margin", the Specters are divided into "Celestial Stars" (天星) and "Terrestrial Stars" (地星). ;Surplice :(冥衣; サープリス) Kanji stands for "dead robe". The shiny, black armors of the Underworld primarily worn by the Specters. When dead Saints are revived by Hades, they wear an imitation surplice of the Cloths worn during lifetime. ;Pope Hall (Cámara del Patriarca) :(教皇の間) The place where the the commander of the Saints reside. Furthermore, only the Pope is allowed to enter Star Hill (スターヒル) where he observes the stars and the fate of chosen Saints. Also called Pope Chamber. ;Sanctuary (santuario) :(聖域; サンクチュアリ) The place where Athena and her Saints live and train. Located in Greece. ;Twelve Zodiac Temples (Las Doce Casas) :(黄金十二宮) Before the Pope Hall and Athena's Temple are palaces named after the twelve zodiac constellations. A Gold Saint guards each one. Las Doce Casas means The Twelve Houses. ;Terrae and Stoles :Original to the Dawn of End fic. Analogous to the 108 Specters and Judges of Hell that serve Hades, The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ) are the elite warriors that serve Hades's sister Demeter. The Terrae's armors are called Stoles (ストラ; 富地衣 ample earth clothing), a word based on stoli (στολή) and Latin's stola, an embroidered garment that covers the shoulders. Therefore, the armors contain a wide band of rich fabric that fall over their shoulders. Despite being few in number, a Terrae is considerably powerful and, following a goddess of Earth, their powers effect a wide scale. ;Demeter's Gardens : These gardens are the official "temples" that protect Demeter's island and her main temple on Naxos. Garden of Plutus (Wealth), Garden of Catasterismi (origins of stars), Garden of Androktasiai (Slaughter/War), and Garden of Horae (Seasons/time). For simplicity, they are titled in the narrative as Fibers, Stars, Decline and The Cycle. Reception/Criticism Dawn of End is indisputably one of MGW's most popular fanfics. When it debuted March 2015 on FF.net, it became one of MGW's Most Viewed stories on its first week, ending up in TOP 3 by the end of the year. As of August 2017, it currently has the Most Favorites; before that, its been following behind the Howl of Gray Wolf remake in Favorites and Views since December 2015. In addition, it has the most Alerts. In Archive of our Own, it's TOP 3 in both Kudos and Hits received behind OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変). Reviewers described the story as "interesting to read' and "epic"; on the other hand, criticism about the story being "boring" and making "Seiya looking weak" was received. See Also *Penitent Feathers *Calm before the Sword Links/References *Espanol Saint Seiys WIKIA: LOST CANVAS (Spanish) *OFFICIAL Toei Site for Saint Seiya Omega (Japanese) *OFFICIAL Toei Site for Hades chapter OVA (Japanese) Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Mythology Category:Saint Seiya